


Chaos and Order

by Rikaeus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, X-Men Pietro Maximoff, X-Men Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikaeus/pseuds/Rikaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Harry Potter doesn't have that many friends but a light comes his way when his teacher assigns him a penpal in one Wanda Maximoff. As they age they end up becoming best friends and decide to live together in New York when they graduate. However when they accomplish this one Steve Rogers comes into their life and ends up dragging them into the Avengers. How will they fair in this world of superheroes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos and Order

**Author's Note:**

> So with all the hype of Avengers fanfiction that is popping up all over my Facebook account for my fanfiction I decided to write one. Granted however I haven’t seen Civil War. In this story I’m changing a few things though, first and foremost, I’m changing Scarlet Witch’s powers back to her original, Probability Manipulation also known in the Marvel Universe as Chaos Magic. This’ll make her a lot more powerful. Also, Wanda and Pietro won’t be experiment subjects in this world so yeah mutants exist. However X-men and such will take a backseat to this. This’ll be slash of course but not between Harry and Wanda. You guys can kinda choose if Harry ends up with a third person alongside Steve. I’m leaning towards it with Wanda’s brother but I dunno. Also for the sake of my sanity let’s assume 9-year-old Harry is very intelligent. This will start as letters but this chapter will have dialogue, as the letters progress they’ll only be at the end of each year. One more thing, in this story Tony already knows of Bruce, who lives with Tony. Science Bros :d Also if any of you are curious the song that shows up later is a vocaloid song called Endless Wedge. You’re looking for Endless Wedge Sirhamnet on youtube. Hopefully you’ll enjoy this!

Dear Miss Maximoff (I had a hard time spelling that),  
My name is Harry Potter, although my family calls me freak and I don’t know why. They say it has to do with my parents though. They died in a car crash and I was the only to survive. My teacher, Mrs. Darkholme gave me your name for our class’ pen pal project. I’ve never had a pen pal in my life or a friend either. My cousin always scares them away. I was told to talk about what I like so uh.. here I go I guess? I like chocolate, when I can manage to eat it. I enjoy nature, it’s very soothing compared to my relatives. What do you enjoy to do? Do you have any family? I’m sorry this letter isn’t that long, I couldn’t think of much to write about.  
Sincerely,   
Harry Potter.

Dear Harry,  
Miss Maximoff? Yeugh that makes me sound old, I’m like your age dork, just call me Wanda. Your relatives sound absolutely awful and I’m sorry about your parents. I can’t imagine how it is, I mean I complain about my dad a lot but yeesh he doesn’t treat me like that, heck he doesn’t even treat people he hates like that and that’s saying something. I have a twin brother named Pietro who can be pretty annoying and loves to play jokes. However, he’s family so I can’t exactly disown him. I uh, have something to tell you, I’m a mutant. I have powers that I can’t explain. So does my brother. We haven’t exactly figured out what mine is but my father thinks that it’s energy manipulation. My brother’s is super speed though. Hopefully you’ll still want to write to me. Maybe in the next letters we could describe ourselves?  
Sincerely,  
Wanda Maximoff

Dear, Wanda  
You’re a mutant? That sounds so cool! I’d love to have powers however sadly I’m normal despite what my relatives call me. Your family sounds nice, a whole lot better than mine. What exactly does Energy Manipulation entail? The super speed does sound interesting, if I had that power I’d run away from this place. So, describing myself? I have pitch black hair that likes to get messy a lot and I have deep green eyes. I guess you could say I’m pretty skinny though, probably because of my relatives. I also have a lightning bolt on my forehead. What are you doing? Are you also going to school?  
Sincerely,  
Harry

Dear, Harry  
Wow, I mean wow. I’m surprised you didn’t freak out. Okay you totally did but it was a good kind of freaking out. Nice? I mean that’s a unique word for my family, but I like it. Energy Manipulation? Well, basically it allows me to control things like fire, lightning and other things. It’s neat but can be very destructive. I told my brother what you said and he laughed. He said that while he can run on water it still does exhaust him so running from Britain to America would put him in bed for a good three days. As for what I look like, I did promise. I am robust for my age, though you can put that to my father who wants us to be healthy and in shape. I have auburn hair which is quite the contrast to my brother’s silver hair. I have green eyes although they’re probably not as deep a green yours are. Of course I’m going to school silly! Despite what my father thinks of non-mutants he does think education is important.  
Sincerely,  
Wanda  
Couple of Years Later  
Dear, Wanda.  
HEY WANDA! Guess what! I found out I’m special like you! Not exactly a mutant like you but I have powers. Apparently my parents were a witch and wizard and had magic and so do I. That’s why my relatives really didn’t like me because my aunt was jealous that my mom had powers and she didn’t. Oh yeah, apparently my parents didn’t die in a car crash, a really evil wizard was after me the night they died and killed them. However, when he tried to kill me it backfired on him. Hagrid, the man who told me about my heritage, said that nobody really knows if he’s dead. Anywho, I’m going to a school to learn about my abilities in a month so there’s a chance I won’t be able to write you for a while, at least until I settle in. I really wish we could go together! Oh yeah, I managed to get Hagrid to let me buy a wizarding camera so I can take pictures for you. Just make sure non-magicals don’t see them or you could get in trouble. Apparently mutants are allowed to know of magic because some of their powers can manifest into magic. Anywho with this letter that my new owl Hedwig (who seems to mother me a lot) is sending to you I put in a few pictures of me as well as a few of Diagon Alley, the place where I bought my stuff.  
Love your best friend,  
Harry  
Dear, Harry  
Wow, just wow (I seem to be writing this a lot to you). That’s a big bomb to drop on someone. Of course so is being a mutant so I guess we’re even. I told my father of this and apparently he knew of the magical world. A couple of his acquaintances have magic and occasionally send news to him. So you’re going to a boarding school I assume, wow. Well, you inspired me. I stood up to my father and asked him to let me go to his old friend turned enemy’s school, Professor Xavier’s School for the Gifted. Reluctantly he agreed on the condition from me and his old friend that Xavier wouldn’t turn me against my father. I guess he’s a sucker for his little girl. Pietro’s here with me too and I’m making some friends. In fact, I have a new friend named Kitty Pryde and her power’s pretty neat, she can phase through anything. Of course nobody will replace your spot as my best friend. These pictures that you’ve sent me are amazing! I can’t believe they’re moving like a video. Of course you know what I’m going to say, you need to eat. I’ve sent some photos of the school as well and of me and Kitty. Hopefully you have fun at school!  
Love your best friend,  
Wanda

Dear Wanda,  
Oh wow. I was expecting to write before December but things got hectic. Anywho this letter should come with a package. I splurged on your gift it’s a magical suitcase for your stuff and for you. I should probably explain that part. The suitcase has expanded space to where it basically has its own rooms and a separate pocket of space for your stuff. This one has a bedroom, a library, a bathroom, and a kitchen. The bathroom has plumbing, magically of course, and the kitchen will be magically resupplied every month. I gave you this for when you need to get away from everything. When you walk in and close the suitcase it’ll only open for you. Think of it as a panic room. If you’re wondering how I got this for you, uh well my family’s practically loaded and I’ve inherited everything. You don’t have to get me anything as exquisite, these letters are enough. I’ve also sent more pictures. These ones are of my new friends Hermione and Ron. I first made friends with Ron on the train and Hermione later after saving her from a Troll. Don’t ask it was a weird situation. Of course as always you’re still my only best friend. I seem to have made an enemy though, named Draco Malfoy. He’s such a snob. I love the pictures you sent me! You look amazing, and yes I know I need to eat. I’m eating lots here at Hogwarts. The school looks really fancy too, though not as fancy as Hogwarts haha then again Hogwarts is a castle. Everyone looks so happy there. Hope you enjoy your present!  
Love,  
Harry

Dear Harry,  
WHAT THE HELL. WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL. How dare you spend so much money on me! You make it very difficult to top that. Especially since I used it already to get away from Professor Xavier and my father fighting. I swear they act like a married couple. Hopefully you like your present. I asked my favorite teacher, Miss Munroe, to use her powers to crystalize lightning because you seem to get in trouble a lot. She told me it’d be good for one use and one use only so use it well Harry. Your new friends look nice; you definitely need people who can take care of you since I can’t at least not yet. Draco Malfoy definitely does look snobby. I wish this letter was longer but nothing has happened yet besides my father and Professor Xavier fighting.   
Love,   
Wanda

Dear Wanda,  
Uh, don’t hurt me please. I may have gone after a stone that could bring immortality because my parents’ killer was after it, then fought him for it, and then killed the person his spirit was residing in with my mother’s protection. On the bright side I managed to save the stone but Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, destroyed it, saying it was the owners’ request. I told the Professor about my relatives but he said that my mother’s protection spell is powered by my aunt. If I were to leave it’d dissipate and then I’d be vulnerable. Welp, back to my relatives then. I loved the gift you gave me and would have used it but it was in the heat of the moment. I’m half glad that you used my gift and half not. Half not because of the situation. Hey at least I’ll be able to mail you more this summer that’s a bright side. Woops! The train’s about to leave, gotta go.  
Love,  
Harry

Dear, Harry  
You did what?! You better not die before we meet. If you do I will find a way to resurrect you then murder you. I’m glad you’re safe though. Never do anything like that again. This school year was interesting though, a new girl came to stay at the school. Her names Anna Marie but she likes to be called Rogue. She has the power to steal someone’s power and their memories albeit temporarily. She can’t control it so she wears gloves. The reason I’m telling you about her is that she joined my very small group of friends. She’s really nice but is hesitant to get close to people. I’ve learned a few new things with my powers and can now summon these pinkish scarlet orbs. They’re really neat! PLEASE don’t get into trouble this summer.  
Love,   
Wanda  
Next Year, End of Harry’s 2nd Year  
Dear Wanda,  
Wow, so uh. This year was interesting So I found out that I’m a Parselmouth, someone who can speak with snakes. That had almost the entire school avoiding me because apparently Voldemort, the man who tried to kill me, had this ability. Thankfully Ron and Hermione stuck with me. Also along with that people kept getting petrified and the board was threatening to shut down the school. On top of that I was hearing voices so I thought I was going crazy. Then Hermione got petrified and we panicked. We went to Hagrid’s hut and had to hide with the cloak I told you about over the summer. Lucius Malfoy, the father of that jerk Draco, and arrested Hagrid cause he was the one suspected of petrifying the students back when this event was taking place a long time ago. Long story made short we followed a lead Hagrid gave us and then found out from a piece of paper Hermione had that the monster doing this was a Basilisk, a giant poisonous snake that can kill people with its eyes but petrify them via reflection. Then Ginny, Ron’s little sister was taken and me and Ron went after her to the Chamber of Secrets where the Basilisk lived. There I met Tom Marvolo Riddle who revealed that he became Lord Voldemort later in his life and was possessing Ginny through his diary. He sent the Basilisk after me and then I managed to kill it with the Sword of Gryffindor. I got bit by the snake in the process but Fawkes, a phoenix, healed me and I managed to destroy the diary. You’re totally going to kill me aren’t you.  
Love and hopefully not dead  
Harry  
P.S. Please don’t kill me

Dear, Harry  
You’re lucky I’m not going to kill you yet. My brother had to calm me down after I read your letter and then again after Professor Munroe told me about Basilisks. About how their poison is extremely deadly and that you were extremely lucky to have a Phoenix on hand. She also told me it was a good thing that you didn’t use the lightning on the Basilisk as it would have done nothing, so hey props for that? Unlike your stupid year full of deadly obstacles my year was normal as ever. Professor Munroe said that my power isn’t really Energy Manipulation but she didn’t have an answer to what it was either. On another note, speaking to snakes sounds really cool! I had read a Norse mythology book on Jörmungandr the world snake. It’d be pretty awesome to talk to him and hear what he says even though he’s supposed to help destroy the world. Thankfully the letters this summer won’t give me a heart attack.  
Love, regretfully,  
Wanda  
End of Harry’s Third Year,  
Dear Wanda,  
So this year wasn’t as crazy as before. The Ministry sent Dementors, soul sucking monsters from the prison Azkaban, to Hogwarts to capture Sirius Black, the man I told you about before I left for school. Turns out Black was my dad’s best friend along with my new DADA teacher for the year, Remus Lupin and a man named Peter Pettigrew who was killed by Black after he betrayed my parents. They formed a group named the Marauders that your brother would worship. They were practically pranksters. Of course this revealed why Professor Snape hates me as he was their main target. Throughout the year there were attacks at the school by Black to get into Gryffindor tower. Then come one of my matches I fell from my broom because the dementors tried to attack me. Near the end of the year we finally found Black albeit accidentally. He revealed that he was my godfather, that Pettigrew was alive and he was the one who betrayed my parents. Then some more things happen that I will not tell you for fear of you yelling at me more than you already will for this letter. So long story short, my godfathers on the run now but Dumbledore said that he would keep an eye on him. Alright, I’m prepared for you to yell at me.  
Love,  
Harry

Dear Harry,  
I will not kill you, I will not kill you, I will not kill you. Only you would say that’s not crazy. I told Pietro about your father’s group and he smiled. He really wants to meet your Godfather sometime. Your Ministry is stupid, sending those things to a place where there are children?! I’m surprised that the parents didn’t raise a stink about that. I’m glad that your Godfather’s innocent though, that’s one more person to care about you. You know how I feel about you playing Qudditch. My year was a slight bit more interesting if only because my father and Professor Xavier are now friends again. I guess it was going to happen with me going to school here. There was also a hilarious moment where Kitty got stuck in a wall, but beyond that nothing.   
Love, Wanda  
Next January, Harry’s 4th Year  
Dear Wanda,  
I know I normally write to you at the end of the year and during the Summer but I couldn’t resist. So I got dragged into this tournament that’s for older wizards and witches and had to fight a dragon! However that wasn’t the reason I’m writing this letter! I have a boyfriend and his name is Cedric Diggory. He’s a Hufflepuff, an older student, and one of the champions but he’s so sweet. The week of Christmas was the Yule Dance and we went together which shocked a lot of people but gosh I was so happy Wanda! He just lights up my world and makes everything better. Hermione and Ron of course are really happy for me and say that this is the happiest they’ve seen me. They asked me to put some of the pictures they’ve taken of us to show you. Last week me and Ced went on a date and it was really nice. It was a double date with another one of the champions and her girlfriend, Fleur Delacour and Luna Lovegood. Ah, Wanda I’m just so happy.  
Love,  
Harry

Dear Harry,  
The happiness is practically oozing off the paper. I took a look at the pictures and my god do you two look adorable. I agree with your friends; this is the happiest that you’ve looked. I’m really glad that you’ve found someone while I’m still single here. Well, actually I had a boyfriend but that turned out bad. I didn’t tell you cause you would have wanted to kill the boy and I don’t need you turning people into frogs. While I’m writing this letter Rogue and Kitty are aweing over your pictures. We’re all really glad that you’ve found someone. On another I think my father and Xavier are together. I can’t really explain the feeling but I swear I can tell. I hope to hear from you soon.  
Love,  
Wanda  
End of Harry’s 4th Year  
Dear Wanda,  
W-wanda. He’s dead. Ced’s dead. The third trial was a giant maze and we had to get to the center and pick up the trophy. I went in first because I had the most points and slowly I made my way through the maze. Soon enough I found the trophy but Ced was there too. We agreed to share the victory and both touched the cup. However, it didn’t take us to the entrance but a graveyard. In a split second Ced was killed and I was tied to a stone. Pettigrew took my blood and resurrected Voldemort who then summoned his Death Eaters. I was so mad Wanda. So mad! In my anger I shattered the crystal you gave me my first year. It channeled the lightning through me and then shot it at Voldemort. It obliterated him or at worst left him in agonizing pain. I used that moment to escape. It turned out that the one who orchestrated it was Barty Crouch Jr. who was masquerading as Mad Eye Moody. When I found out, I was so angry that Barty was instantly turned into ash in front of everyone. It turns out that Professor Munroe’s powers jumpstarted my magic and basically made it to where I had no use for a wand and could do perfect wandless magic. I then spent the last bit of the month with Fleur and Luna at Fleur’s accommodations. I didn’t want to be anywhere near the castle where I spent my time with Ced. I’m in so much pain Wanda.  
Harry

Dear Harry,  
Oh god. Oh god Harry. I’m so sorry. This is the worst thing that could possibly happen to you. I wish I could make it better, I wish I could turn back the clock but sadly I can’t despite what my powers are. Oh yeah, I found out what my power is, its Probability Manipulation. I can change the probability of something happening but the smaller the original probability is the harder it is to change it. Bringing Ced back would outright kill me. With this letter Harry I’m enclosing a marble that contains a bit of my power. Like Professor Munroe’s crystal it’ll work only once however mine has a limit. It cannot change the probability of something whose original probability is 0%. Use it well Harry, I don’t want you to lose someone again.  
With lots of love,  
Wanda (And Anna Marie, and Kitty, and Professor Munroe)  
End of Harry’s 5th Year  
Dear Wanda,  
So, I almost lost my Godfather. Let’s begin with the start of the year. Apparently the woman who was at my trial was the new DADA teacher, placed there by the Ministry. She became High Inquisitor and started reviewing the teachers. She kicked out Professor Trelawney, the Divination teacher but Dumbledore put his foot down at that. Over the year I was getting visions about Voldemort looking for something despite the fact that he’s injured so I was instructed to take Occulmency, the art of closing your mind from mental attacks. I wasn’t doing so well in those lessons. However in my other classes I’m doing really good. In fact, in one of my Arithmancy classes I learned about Chaos magic which sounds exactly like your ability. Then Hermione and Ron got me to make a DADA study group and they dumbly called it Dumbledore’s Army which I knew was going to get us in trouble. Soon enough we did get caught and Dumbledore took the fall. As the year progressed I kept getting visions and soon enough I got a vision where Voldemort killed my Godfather. In a panic I ran to Umbridge’s, the stupid DADA teacher, office where the only floo was but I got caught. We managed to get away and all of us flew to the Department of Mysteries and it turned out it was a trap. Voldemort wanted to get a prophecy that involved me and him. I smashed it when Lucius Malfoy tried to make me give it to him. That resulted in an all-out fight with the Death Eaters. It proceeded to the Death Room where the Veil is studied. My Godfather was fighting his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, and started taunting her. She then flung a spell at him, knocking him back. He almost flew into the Veil but I used your marble last second and it made them swap places before it shattered causing Bellatrix instead to fall into the Veil. The fight then continued into the atrium where Voldemort finally appeared seemingly healed but with only one arm. Thankfully Dumbledore saved us. When we got back to Hogwarts he revealed the prophecy which stated that neither of us could live while the other survives and that I would beat him with the power he doesn’t know of. Ugh, I swear my life. I know you’re wanting to know but I’m slowly moving on from Ced. His parents came by at the end of the year and gave me something of Ced’s. It was an enchanted necklace that Ced had gotten for me and was going to give me on my birthday. Apparently Ced was told that it would protect me when I needed it the most. I do miss him still though, but he wouldn’t want me to mope like this. I hope your year was better than mine.  
Love,  
Harry

Dear Harry,  
Well, I’m glad my present worked. All of that sounds quite taxing. So, I have an idea Harry. When we both graduate how about we move in together in an apartment in New York? Just me and you and of course anyone we end up with. We’d be able to get away from it all and start our own lives. You’d definitely need it. Plus, Professor Xavier and my father got married like two months ago and god is it annoying to have people fret over you. I mean it’s nice and all but too much is irritating. Of course our friends would definitely be welcome to join. I’d say we’d get a three-bedroom apartment? One room each for both of us and one for anyone who comes to stay over. I do so hope by then Ron and Hermione are together. Me and Rogue are part of the betting pool that they will get together. Anywho we’ll talk over the summer.  
Love,  
Wanda  
End of Harry’s 6th Year  
Dear Wanda,  
You might not hear from me for a while. Dumbledore was just killed by Snape and it’s not long before Voldemort takes over the Ministry. Hopefully by the end of all this Voldemort will be dead and we can definitely have that apartment in New York. Dumbledore told me that Voldemort has Horcruxes, items that tie his soul to this world. Apparently I have already destroyed one, the diary, and he has a few more left as Dumbledore destroyed a ring that held a piece of Voldemort’s soul. I have to go, I’m sorry.  
Love,  
Harry

Dear Harry,  
DAMNIT HARRY! Don’t you dare do this! If you survive this, I will kill you! Professor Munroe is stopping me from running over there to help. Please Harry, don’t die.  
Love,  
Wanda  
The Day after the Battle of Hogwarts  
Dear Wanda,  
I did it. Voldemort’s dead. We had managed to find Voldemort’s Horcruxes in time. However at the end I found out that I was one of Voldemort’s Horcruxes and that I had to die. So when we went to Hogwarts to find the Diadem, one of the Horcruxes, a battle broke out and then I found out from Snape, who was actually helping us and my mom’s best friend, that I had to die. So I willing went to my death. I felt compelled to bring my cloak with me and I had finally found out what the snitch that Dumbledore sent me was for. The snitch revealed the Stone of Resurrection and with it I was able to see my parents and Ced for one last time. With my head held high I walked to my death. It was at Voldemort’s camp that he cast the Avada Kedavra curse and I died Wanda. When my eyes opened I was in a white King’s Crossing where Dumbledore was waiting for me. He explained that normally I would have died but the necklace that Ced gave me saved my life. It contained my soul and prevented it from leaving and forced the Horcrux out. He then explained that the power that I had that Voldemort didn’t was Love. Ced’s love for me saved my life. After that he explained that it was time for me to go back. I woke up in Hagrid’s arms as Voldemort was taunting everyone. I was awed when I saw Neville grab the Sword of Gryffindor and kill Nagini, Voldemort’s last Horcrux. I then sprang into action and started dueling Voldemort. Eventually I managed to win and he dropped dead like a human being, how fitting. When I picked up the Death Stick I could have sworn I saw a black haired woman smiling at me. Anywho we’ll have another person joining us every so often at our apartment, which we’ll all be moving into in two weeks. He’s my Godson, Theodore Lupin aka Teddy. Remus and Nymphadora, his parents, died in the Battle and Dora’s mother Andromeda is taking care of him. He’s a metamorphmagus just like his mother, you remember what that is right? Anyway! Can’t wait to see you finally!  
Love,  
Harry

Dear Harry,  
Oh thank god you’re alive. I’m going to avoid socking you in the jaw when I see you for the baby okay. Thankfully it’s all over and we can finally live in peace. I’ll meet you at the airport in New York to pick you up when you apparate in. I can’t wait till he visits then. It’s the one that can change how they look right? Anywho I’m going to assume we’re going to go for that four-bedroom apartment instead then right? I’m also going to assume you bought it. WELL I guess I should start saying my goodbyes and start packing. See you then.  
Love,  
Wanda  
“Do you really have to leave Harry?” Hermione asked.  
“Yeah, me and Wanda have had this planned for quite a long time. We both need to start a new life. I did say you guys could visit.” Harry said as he packed his stuff in his trunk.  
“Hermione you know he’s not going to budge on this,” Fleur said, lying upside-down on the bed with her wife, Luna, lying on her back.  
Fleur and Luna had gotten married before the gang went on the run, in fact they went on the run at the two’s wedding.  
“Fine.” Hermione said, harrumphing, causing Ron to laugh at her.  
“Plus maybe he’ll find someone cute in New York.” Luna said, avoiding the swat that Harry took at her.  
After that Harry had finally managed to pack everything. He was leaving in twenty minutes and ten minutes after that he’d be in New York, meeting his best friend for the first time. Hermione was driving him to the airport so she would be the last that he’d say goodbye to. Twenty minutes later after saying goodbye to everyone he and Hermione left. It didn’t take that long to reach the airport and he hugged Hermione goodbye.  
“Please visit, I won’t be able to deal with Ron visiting alone.” Harry said.  
“I will I promise.” She said before Harry left.  
Harry made his way for the apparition spot, the one warded for child safety, weaving his way through the crowd. Soon enough he reached the apparition point and turned on his heel. A head rushing sensation later and Harry arrived in the New York City airport. It didn’t take that long for him to spot Wanda, her red jacket and auburn hair sticking out. He rushed over to her and gave her a big hug,   
“Wanda! It’s so great to meet you.” Harry said, happiness in his voice.  
“You too Harry!” She said with a smile.  
“So is the car out front?” Harry asked.  
“Yeah, just this one thing?” Wanda asked.  
Yep, expansion charm and all.” Harry said.  
With that they made their way to the car. It was a newer one, at least that’s what Wanda told him, and it was in a shade of red. Harry put his suitcase in trunk. After that he got into the car and they took off towards the apartment. To Harry New York was pretty amazing with all its tall buildings. However, one caught his eyes as it had a specific name on it.  
“Stark? What’s that building?” Harry asked.  
“Wow Harry, the magical world is isolated. That’s Stark Tower, home of Tony Stark known as Iron Man here in the States. From what I see on TV the man can be a real jerk but Professor Munroe assured me that it’s a front.” Wanda said.  
Soon enough they reached their apartment which was located by Times Square, Harry saying he wanted to be near the hub of everything. They unloaded and entered the building, heading up the elevator to their apartment which happened to be on the top floor. When he opened the door to their apartment he was tackled by two people. One of them had brown and white hair and the other had straight brown hair. Behind them was an African American woman with white hair, wearing a black jacket, orange shirt, and jeans.  
“Rogue, Kitty get off him. I don’t think Mr. Potter appreciates being tackled.” The woman said.  
“Fine.” They both grumbled as they got up.  
Harry got up and then hugged both of them.  
“So you must be Anna Marie and Kitty Pryde? And Professor Munroe?” Harry asked the two.  
“Yup chère.” The brown and white haired girl said.  
“It’s like so great to meet you!” Kitty said.  
They walked in and closed the door behind them  
“Mr. Potter like I told Wanda you can call me Ororo or Storm.” Ororo said.  
“Then you can call me Harry.” Harry said.  
It then slowly descending into random conversations, though most of them about magic. Kitty and Rogue were curious about the magical world but Ororo already knew about it, having spent time in Cairo and the Serengeti where magic was heavily present. Interestingly enough from an accidental touch of bare skin, Rogue found out that Harry was immune to her touch. Ororo’s theory was that magic was a different type of power that couldn’t simply be absorbed. Harry also offered the fact that he knew Occulmency, a type of magic that guards the mind. Soon after that conversation ended there was a knock on the door. Harry got up and opened it, revealing an African American man with an eyepatch.  
“Mr. Potter?” The man asked.  
“You are?” was Harry’s response.  
“That’s Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. A government organization designed to protect the U.S.” Ororo said.  
“Ah, my intel was correct, some of the X-Men are here. Nice to see you again, Storm. Have you thought of my offer?” Fury asked.  
“My answer, once again, is no. My loyalties belong to the X-Men and becoming part of your Avengers program would hinder that.” Ororo said.  
“Very well, I was really only here to see if my intel was true. Good day Mr. Potter.” Fury said before leaving.  
They all talked for a little bit more before Ororo said that the three of them had to go.  
“Charles wanted us back before dark so we best be going. Keep an eye out for Fury, he’ll more than likely try to recruit you.” Ororo said before leaving.  
After everyone left Harry and Wanda decided to go out shopping and explore the city. However, on their way out they ran into somebody. It was a really buff dirty blonde haired man wearing a black shirt and jeans. To Harry he seemed really adorable because he looked like a lost kitten.  
“I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” The man said with a blush on his face.  
“It’s fine, my name’s Harry, Harry Potter.” Harry said.  
“I’m Wanda Maximoff.” Wanda introduced.  
“Oh, I’m Steve Rogers.” The man said.  
“You seem a bit lost. Do you want to come with us? We’re exploring the city.” Harry asked.  
“Sure.” Steve said.  
So with that they all started to explore New York. They found out that Steve didn’t really have any money so Harry offered to pay for new clothes. When they talked about some geeky things Steve seemed not to get any of it so both Wanda and Harry paid for new clothes. He protested, saying they didn’t have to but they did anyways. After exploring for a while they all headed back to the apartment, Harry inviting Steve over. When they settled down Harry was seated at the piano they had in the living room and he began to play a sad song and began to sing.

The scent of winter snow, the wind that comes and goes  
It brushes by my ears  
And then I started to hear you singing this tune  
It’s just as if you were here  
The times when we would play, laughing the days away  
and even though we fought once in a while  
Your calm and gentle voice is everything that I can recall  
So I guess I didn’t mind it much at all  
I just want to hold you one more time, to feel your hand within mine  
Although I know that where you are is somewhere I can’t find  
But still this little piece of, just a single word of “regret” in my mind  
It will be holding me apart  
Like a wedge inside my heart  
And what you had given to me were times spent like a dream  
And what you had given to me is the brightest smile I’ve seen  
And what you have given to me is a past I’ll always love  
But what you couldn’t give to me… is a future with both of us  
How many seasons passed, how many years have passed  
Since that wintertime from way back when?  
The flower that we planted that day still gives such a sweet scent  
And when springtime comes it’ll blossom once again  
Although this sprout has slowly changed  
Into a tree so sturdy over all these years   
still you have stayed the same  
As you’ve been since that day  
The image of your smile from back then will always be deep in my heart  
Like a wedge without an end  
Never to come out again  
And what I had given to you were our calm and happy days  
And what I had given to you were the tears that fell down my face  
And what I had given to you were our happiest memories  
But what I had not given to you … was a moment for you and me  
When I lay there alone at night and sleep cannot be found  
I remember your singing voice, such a warm and gentle sound  
When I struggle to keep the painful tears from coming out   
I think back to the happy things you used to sing about  
‘Cause I don’t want to sing this type of tragic song right now  
‘Cause I don’t want to sing this type of tragic song right now…  
To my dearly beloved one, I hope that you rest in peace  
Safely here in this endless wedge in my heart, in eternal sleep  
And the things that you gave to me, and the things I gave to you  
I will keep them forever as memories I’ll never lose  
I’ll never let it go -- your voice calling to me  
It’s always been right here -- and right here it’ll always be  
So listen when I say….  
I love you to this day...

When Harry finished the song he took a look around and saw that Wanda had tears on her face while Steve had a sad look on his face.  
“Who’s this song about?” Steve asked.  
“The first man I ever loved. He died in my arms.” Harry said with his voice hollow.  
That prompted Wanda to rush over to Harry and give him a hug. Steve then gestured for both of them to move to the couch where he was sitting. They all bundled up on the couch and Steve asked Harry to tell them all about the man. So they spent the rest of the night with Harry telling them stories about Cedric Diggory, the man that Harry loved and lost. Slowly the months went by Steve had become a staple in their life. To Wanda it seemed like Harry was finally moving on and may be finding someone in Steve. Steve had moved in with them which meant that they no longer had a guest room. Steve however told them that when Teddy came over he could sleep with Steve in his room that he wouldn’t mind at all. So with that Teddy’s room became the new guest room and Teddy would have someone to keep an eye on him. It wasn’t until March that Steve actually asked Harry out. Harry gladly said yes and with that they became a couple. Harry and Steve decided to share a room and sleep in the same bed so they had a guest room and Teddy’s room back. By May however things were going to change. When May came there was a knock on their door. When Wanda opened it a woman in a black outfit with red hair was at the door. When she saw Steve she was a bit shocked considering there was a man sitting on his lap, cuddled into his chest.  
“I see you’ve settled down Rogers.” The woman said.  
“Natasha, what is it you want now? I haven’t been Captain America for a long time.” Steve said, having told Wanda and Harry quite some time ago.  
“Well, Fury is calling in the Avengers initiative. Someone has stolen the Tessarect.” Natasha said.  
That immediately had Steve’s attention and Harry and Steve were now on their feet.  
“Where does Fury want me?” Steve asked.  
“No Steve! You’re not going to do this without me. I’m not going to let you go and leave me here letting me think that you’re going to die.” Harry said.  
“Don’t forget about me. I’m going to. I gotta keep an eye on both of you so you don’t scar any poor agents by them catching you two in the act. I mean you guys are quite vocal.” Wanda said with a smirk, causing both men to blush and Natasha to laugh.  
“I like her.” Natasha said.  
“Fine, but don’t do anything extreme love, I don’t want to lose you either.” Steve said.  
With that they left, Natasha led them to a car that drove them to an airport where they got on a helicopter. That helicopter took them to a gigantic ship in the sky that Natasha told them was called the Helicarrier. It was there that they met the other members of the Avengers.  
“Please tell me that that isn’t who I think it is.” A man with brown hair, wearing shades.  
“Yes Stark, it’s Steve Rogers.” Fury said with a stare.  
“Wait, Stark?” Steve asked.  
“He’s Howard’s son.” Fury said.  
“Well he does have Howard’s attitude.” Steve said with an eyeroll.  
“Wow that’s very different from what I expected from Mr Goody Two Shoes Captain America.” Stark said.  
“Well, yeah I changed.” Steve said.  
“Don’t mind him. I’m a fan of yours you’re a great hero. I’m Bruce Banner” A black haired man who seemed ragged said, shaking Steve’s hand.  
“Nice to meet you, this here’s Harry Potter and Wanda Maximoff. Harry’s my boyfriend.” Steve said, shaking Bruce’s hand.  
“Boyfriend? So he’s just here to keep Cap company?” Stark said with snark.  
“Tony!” Natasha yelled, shocked at his attitude.  
Tony didn’t have much time as a human after that as he was instantly a little mouse that was suddenly in a cage.  
“I will not have you badmouthing my best friend. Nice mouse transfiguration Harry.” Wanda said with a glare.  
“Nice cage.” Harry added.  
“What are you two?” Bruce asked.  
“Well, I’m a wizard and Wanda over there is a mutant.” Harry said.  
“Magic? But magic doesn’t exist.” Bruce said.  
“Oh yes it does, think of magic as a science all on its own but one with less laws.” Harry said.  
“Well, I need you to turn Stark back. Him and Steve need to go capture Loki who’s in Germany at the moment.” Fury said.  
“I’m joining him. From what Natasha told me of this Loki is that he uses magic. You’ll need me to help.” Harry said.  
“Alright but you need to suit up as well.” Fury said.  
“That’s alright I already got something for that.” Harry said as he pulled out the cloak.  
Harry put on the cloak and its appearance changed. It now instead of turning Harry invisible it had a cosmic look to it. With that Steve went to suit up and Harry reluctantly turned Stark back. The Helicarrier then made its way to Germany. Soon enough they reached the location. There Loki was forcing a lot of people to bow to him it was that, that set Steve off. He dropped down from the Helicarrier and landed in the crowd, blocking a shot of magic that would have killed a man.  
“Not in 1941 and not today.” Steve said.  
With that Harry flew down too, using the control of his magic to levitate. When he entered Loki’s sights Loki seemed confused at the cloak.  
“That’s not possible you can’t have that.” Loki said before firing off a shot that Harry blocked with Protego.  
That started the battled Steve charged forward and started to attack Loki with his shield while Harry was firing off shots of fire and ice at Loki. Loki was able to dodge a lot of this and managed to knock Steve off guard. Loki then pointed the staff at Steve’s head and was about to fire it.  
“No!” Harry shouted charging forward.  
Harry knocked Steve back and closed his eyes, waiting for the pain but nothing happened. When he opened his eyes he was shocked at what he saw. It was a black haired woman with grim reaper-like robes who was holding her hand up to the staff, black lightning crackling from it. Loki seemed to be horrified at who the person was.  
“Not today father. Not any day. I will not let you have this man.” The woman said before knocking Loki back, unconscious with a right hook.   
“W-who are you?” Harry asked, the woman turning around.  
“Oh, me? I’m Hel, daughter of Loki but better known as Death, master.” Hel said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> THERE WE GO. OKAY WOO. SO HOPEFULLY YALL ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. I ENJOYED WRITING IT. Just to let you guys know I don’t hate Tony. It’s just at the beginning of Avengers he comes off as a douche and Harry wouldn’t have any of it. I’m working on other stories but all the plot bunnies are killing me. So hopefully I can get around to it. I’m working on a Flash and HP crossover mostly because of Tuesday’s Season Finale. But hey let’s hope I can get it done.


End file.
